In playing the game of golf, it is customary to use a plurality of clubs some of which are commonly known as woods and others of which are commonly known as irons. Obviously, when a club is used, however, it frequently is brought into ground contact, particularly at the bottom and front or driving face, and this frequently causes dirt, grass and other foreign matter to adhere to the club head. It has been found, however, that better performance can be achieved by a player if the club head of the club to be utilized is clean.
If the club is not clean, the golf ball can react erratically, and the weight of the club itself can be altered. Thus, for best shot control and to gain the proper backspin on the golf ball, a club with a clean head is desirable and perhaps in some instances necessary.
While a set of golf clubs may be customarily cleaned at the club house prior to, or after, playing a round of golf, this is not sufficient to keep the club heads clean throughout the round, due to the number of holes customarily played in a round of golf, which normally requires repeated use of the clubs. It is therefore obviously desirable to have club cleaning apparatus on the course itself to maintain the club faces clean.
While golf club cleaning devices have heretofore been suggested, none has seemed to gain wide acceptance for course usage, and improvements to such devices have therefore seemed desirable.
Among the known prior art, the patents to Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,396), Postula (U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,934), Reiter (U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,099), Perkins (U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,414), and Hash (U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,315) are directed to devices for cleaning golf clubs.